<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How TFC met Xisuma by Ingoma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542991">How TFC met Xisuma</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/pseuds/Ingoma'>Ingoma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Space Outlaws AU, Stars, Yearning, space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/pseuds/Ingoma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Credit to Martuzzio.tumblr.com for coming up with the Space Outlaws AU.</p>
<p>TFC sees the stars for the first time. He also sees someone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How TFC met Xisuma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is set in the universe of the Space Outlaws AU, which can be found here https://martuzzio.tumblr.com/. While reading the lore isn't necessary to enjoy this fic, you might be able to follow it a lot easier.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was ten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the year he spent the summer in the countryside with his aunt and uncle. That was the day the night was clear, and full of stars. He could see the milky way stretching across the sky. He didn't know the names of the constellations. He was of the city, and was too awestruck by how many </span>
  <em>
    <span>stars</span>
  </em>
  <span> there were to worry about silly patterns and horoscopes. He felt so small in comparison to that vast unknown. However, he also felt… yearning. Like those stars and the beyond called to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a step forward, the muddy ground giving slightly to the weight of his feet. He wasn't any closer to the stars. Just a bit more muddy. He let out a soft breath he didn't even realize he was holding, a visible mist was seen, but he felt not the cold. He was too busy longing for the stars. As crickets chirped and fireflies danced, he looked at the sky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the sky as a star came down, closer. He assumed it was just an airplane, or some  other weird figure. It was until the light was the size of a basketball that he realized something was wrong. He scurried back, slipping on the mud in his haste, landing on his bum in a puddle of mud. The light was extremely close now, and he lifted up a muddied hand to shield his eyes from the brightness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, it stopped. He brought down his hand, and squinted in the sudden darkness. He pulled his hand back up to avoid screaming, covering his mouth. He trembled in fear as he saw the being before him. It wore a suit that glimmered like the stars he had fallen in love with, a dark shade of blue that could blend in, but was so obvious beneath the moonlight. A large 'A' rested on a shoulderpad. He wondered what that stood for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The being brought up its helmet, and his eyes widened seeing the pale blue, lined (or where those scars?) face, with eyes that almost glowed in the darkness. Eyes that turned and stared at him. He lifted his hands away from his face and into the air, trembling with every step. The alien blinked, and walked closer, he wondered how the suits joints fit together, until it was right beside him. The alien outstretched an arm. He hesitated, then took it, lifting himself up. The alien smiled gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's your name?" the alien asked, in a voice that weirdly reminded him of a gentle british man. His mouth went numb never-the-less. He stared at the alien in silent fear, letting the awkward moments pass between the two. The alien seemed to accept this, and turned around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as it walked farther and farther away, spellbound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood there for a while, watching down the field. It wasn't until his aunt called his name that he turned around and walked back to the farmhouse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good heavens, you're more muddy then a pig, I swear," his aunt exclaimed. "What were you doing?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I saw an alien," he replied. His aunt snorted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I better cook up those tinfoil hats then, if you think you see </span>
  <em>
    <span>aliens</span>
  </em>
  <span> around here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tinfoil. Tinfoilchef.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He liked that name a lot better then his given one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered if that alien would agree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, Tinfoil was determined to find them, or at least, get as close as he could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want to become an astronaut." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>